This application is for the continuation of a major ongoing longitudinal study examining developmental pathways and precursors to violence and other problem behavior. The major objectives of the survey are (1) to understand the developmental processes and life experiences that lead to initiation, sustained involvement, and termination of violence, other delinquency, and drug use in high risk minority and anglo groups and (2) to examine these processes, stages, and experiences to suggest the nature and timing of prevention and intervention strategies. The project thus has both a theoretical orientation and an interest in practical outcomes and suggestions. In addition, the project includes a focus on successful as well as problem behavior, victimization, psychopathology, the role of neighborhood factors in the development of problem behavior, and the availability and use of mental health services by residents of high risk areas. The overall design of the study is based on a prospective longitudinal survey. A probability sample of 1527 children and youths, both boys and girls, aged 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15 in 1987, were selected from neighborhoods of Denver, Colorado at high risk for delinquency. These youths and one of their parents have been interviewed annually over the past five years. The project is relatively unique in including respondents as young as seven in a large scale survey effort, in the breadth of the measurement space, and in the multi-cohort design employed. Currently, the project is in the middle of its envisioned overall time frame. Although the multi-cohort design allows examination of a wide age range in only a few years, the truly longitudinal data, that follows the same individuals across important phases and periods of change, is not yet complete. The youngest cohorts have not yet reached the period of maximum involvement in drug use and delinquency, nor have the oldest cohorts made the transition to young adulthood.